Season 3
Season 3 of WB teen drama Dawson's Creek takes place during the gang's junior year. Synopsis Dawson returns from Philadelphia with a new life philosophy, while Joey regrets how she reacted. Pacey coaches Dawson on his new path, while Jack and Jen face the popular kids of high school to interesting results, and Andie returns from her treatment better – but everything is about to change. Starring :James Van Der Beek as Dawson Leery :Katie Holmes as Joey Potter :Michelle Williams as Jen Lindley (21 episodes) :Joshua Jackson as Pacey Witter (22 episodes) :Kerr Smith as Jack McPhee (20 episodes) :Meredith Monroe as Andie McPhee (22 episodes) :Mary-Margaret Humes as Gale Leery (11 episodes) :John Wesley Shipp as Mitch Leery (16 episodes) :Mary Beth Peil as Evelyn Ryan (14 episodes) :Nina Repeta as Bessie Potter (12 episodes) Special Guest Stars :Michael Pitt as Henry Parker (15 episodes) :A freshman football player, who has a crush on Jen :Dylan Neal as Doug Witter (6 episodes) :Pacey's older brother :Adam Kaufman as Ethan Brody (5 episodes) :A guy Jack meets and develops feelings for :Bianca Lawson as Nikki Green (4 episodes) :A talented filmmaker who Dawson competes with :Robin Dunne as A.J. Moller (4 episodes) :An R.A. at Harvard who Joey likes :Obi Ndefo as Bodie Wells (4 episodes) :Bessie's boyfriend and a talented chef :Rodney Scott as Will Krudski (3 episodes) :Pacey's childhood friend who visits :Jonathan Lipnicki as Buzz Thompson (3 episodes) :A neglected kid who Pacey mentors :Mel Harris as Helen Lindley ("Guess Who's Coming To Dinner") :Jen's mother :Marla Gibbs as Fran Boyd ("First Encounters Of The Close Kind") :A secretary at Harvard who helps out Andie Recurring cast :Obba Babatundé as Howard Green (8 episodes) :The new principal at Capeside High :David Dukes as Joseph McPhee (3 episodes) :Andie + Jack's father Guest starring :Brittany Daniel as Eve Whitman (5 episodes) :Niklaus Lange as Rob Logan (4 episodes) :Michael Hagerty as Matt Caufield (3 episodes) :Vanessa Dorman as Belinda McGovern (2 episodes) :Chris Demetral as Mark ("Homecoming") :K Callan as Ms. Freckling ("Secrets & Lies") :Liz Vassey as Wendy Dalrymple ("Escape From Witch Island") :Wayne Péré as Boat Guy ("Escape From Witch Island") :Alex Breckenridge as Kate Douglas ("The Valentine's Day Massacre") :Jessica Collins as Sherry Eisler ("To Green, With Love") :Lawrence Pressman as Dr. Byron Fielding ("To Green, With Love") :Deborah Kellner as Morgan ("Cinderella Story") :Julie Bowen as Gwen ("Stolen Kisses") :Sarah Lancaster as Shelly ("Stolen Kisses") Co-starring :Richard K. Olsen as Mr. Milo :Stephen Michael Ayers as Mr. Broderick :Carl McIntyre as Fred Fricke Trivia * Kerr Smith and Meredith Monroe are promoted to series regulars. * This is the first season following the departure of creator Kevin Williamson. **Alex Gansa was hired as the showrunner and the writers were unhappy with the very non-Dawson's Creek tone shiftInside the Thrilling, Chaotic Writers’ Room of Dawson’s Creek (January 2018) **Gansa was fired after the cast complained directly to the network over their storylines, especially Jen and Pacey hooking up **Tom Kapinos, who became the showrunner in seasons 5-6, called the Eve storyline a "colossal mistake" * It consists of 23 episodes and was released on DVD on June 29, 2004. Photos :Season 3/Gallery Episodes Notes and references Category:Seasons